VILLAINS
THE JOKER AKA: UNKNOWN left|thumb|242px"Welcome to the madhouse, Batman! I set a trap, and you sprang it ''gloriously! Now let's get this party started!" BIO: An insanely homicidal super-villain, the Joker's white skin, green hair, and blood-red lips belie the chaotic nature underlying his cartoonish appearance. The self-styled Clown Prince of Crime has no superpowers, beyond a capacity for incredible violence and a skill at creating deadly mayhem. He frequently concocts elaborate schemes to entrap his arch nemesis, Batman. ATTRIBUTES: *Unrepentant homicidal maniac, albeit without a precise psychological diagnosis *Surprisingly strong hand-to-hand combatant *His past is unknown; conflicting, unconfirmed reports state that he was a failed comedian, a petty thief, and a broken family man *Employs various deadly weapons, often based on party-gag items *Frequently uses a toxin that stretches victim's face into a Joker-like grin and causes death Road to Arkhamleft|thumb|334px The Joker and his goons raided Gotham City Hall and took the Mayor hostage, tying him up and strapping a bomb to his chest. As the Joker taunted the Mayor, he expressed his displeasure that Batman hadn't shown up who ironically attacked moments later. The Joker tried to escape via a large parachute but was stopped by Batman, who proceeded to escort the Joker to Arkham Asylum. HARLEY QUINN AKA: DR. HARLEEN QUINZEL thumb|left|278px"The Joker: Honey, I'm home!" "Harley: Come on in!" BIO: An Arkham Asylum psychiatrist assigned to treat the Joker, Dr. Harleen Quinzel instead became obsessively fixated on her patient, believing herself to be in love with him. She helped him escape confinement and took on her own criminal identity as Harley Quinn. Quinn is a violent and unpredictable felon whose only motivation, beyond general mayhem, is achieving the Joker’s approval. Because of his cruel and mercurial nature, this in some ways makes her just another of his victims - albeit a very dangerous one. ATTRIBUTES: *Surprising strength and stamina *Superior gymnastic skills *Total disregard for human life *Like The Joker, she is a homicidal psychotic who escapes easy classification thumb|left|304pxRoad to Arkham Already sneaking about in Arkham Asylum, Harley made her way to Bane's holding room in order to sedate him. The reason for this was to keep him quiet when the "visitors" arrive. She then went and sat in the security control room, watching the monitors and awaiting the Joker's arrival for incarceration as her signal. BANE thumb|left|268px"Bane: I will break you, Batman! Then the 'bruja'!" "Batman: No Bane! This time, I break you!"' BIO: Imprisoned from birth to serve his dead father's sentence, Bane was raised inside the horrific environs of a Santa Prisca prison. Finding solace in smuggled books and meditation, he developed incredible powers of concentration. When he was subjected to military experiments with the experimental steroid Venom, his iron-forged will helped him survive where other test subjects had died, and he managed to escape. Determined to prove his worth, he sought out Batman and broke the Dark Knight's spine after causing a breakout that took Batman weeks to round up the escaped villains. But Batman recovered and managed to beat Bane, cutting off the precious Venom supply that transforms Bane into a superhuman. Height: 5 ft 6in (When on Venom; 6 ft 8 in) Weight: 140 pounds (When on Venom; 350 pounds) ATTRIBUTES: Attributes: *Master strategist *Intense focus *Abnormally strong reaction to Venom, giving him incredibly enhanced physical abilities *Determined to beat Batman, and all others who challenge him thumb|left|348px|Bane as a subject in Arkham Asylum,in order to study the Venom on the human body.Road to Arkham At some point prior to the events of the game, Bane was captured and quietly brought to Arkham Asylum so that Dr. Penelope Young could study him and the effects of Venom on the human body, so that she could design a more powerful variant of the formula known as Titan. When discussing the Titan Project in public, Bane's involvement was kept secret, and he was referred to only as "Patient X". Officially, Bane was listed as an escapee from Blackgate Penitentiary. Just before the Joker's takeover of the asylum, Harley Quinn made her way to Bane's room and sedated him in order to keep him quiet when the "visitors" arrive. KILLER CROC AKA:' WAYLON JONES' thumb|left|276pxKiller Croc:I've got your scent, Batman! I'm going to hunt you down. [gets shocked]thumb|178px|Croc warning Batman, in Intensive Treatment Killer Croc:A toy collar won't stop me from killing you, Batman. I'm going to rip you apart, eat your bones. BIO: Born with a rare mutation that made his skin green and scaly, and which grew his body to grotesque proportions, Waylon Jones was raised by an alcoholic aunt and bullied relentlessly for his appearance. He briefly worked as a carnival freak under the name Killer Croc, but his misanthropy grew as did his bestial nature, pushing him to a life of crime. As his physical condition and mental state deteriorate, Killer Croc becomes a more bestial foe, increasingly detached from humanity. Height: 11 ft Weight: 580 pounds ATTRIBUTES: *Killer Croc has incredibly thick, tough skin and razor-sharp teeth and claws *An expert wrestler, his strength and stamina are at a near-superhuman level *Heightened senses, and extremely fast reflexes *Able to survive in water for extended periods of time *An intense hatred of humanity *Cannibalistic THE SCARECROW AKA: DR. JONATHAN CANE left|thumb|276pxScarecrow: Are you enjoying the extra dose, little Bat? -Scarecrow while using fear toxins on Batman-thumb|228px|Scarecrow inserting fear toxins on [http://el.batmanarkham.wikia.com/wiki/CHARACTERS#BATMAN Batman] BIO: Taunted and bullied in his youth, Jonathan Crane vowed to overcome his fears through the study of psychology and biochemistry. Kicked out of his university for experimenting on human subjects, Crane adopted the identity of the Scarecrow and armed himself with a specialized fear-inducing gas that makes a person's deepest fears become frighteningly real. His ongoing criminal reign of terror makes him one of Batman's most psychologically dangerous foes. ATTRIBUTES: Attributes: *Master of psychology and chemistry *Creator of fear-inducing gas *Motivated by an obsessive need to create fear in others thumb|left|268px|Scarecrow's hideout under Intensive Treatment.Road to Arkham An anonymous tip to Scarecrow's activities noted in the patient interviews in the form of a vial of the Scarecrow's Fear Gas was left at police headquaters. Using this, Batman was able to create an antidote. The Scarecrow was found by Batman using his Fear Gas to attack his state-sponsered psychologist. Batman apprehended the Scarecrow and locked him back up into Arkham Asylum. It was revealed that the vial came from Dr. Kellerman. Even though Scarecrow was back in Arkham, he continued his plans from a secret loft hidden in the Intensive Treatment Center, plotting his next move and even getting his hands on the blueprints of Arkham Asylum POISON IVY AKA: PAMELA ISLEY thumb|left|182pxPoison Ivy: You will pay, Batman. For hurting my babies. The Joker: Oh God... Does she ever stop going on about those plants of hers? Poison Ivy: When I finish with Batman, I'll be coming after you, Joker! The Joker: Will you really. Well, that's gratitude, isn't it? Women! You give'em presents, experimental chemicals and nice costumes and they still turn on you. BIO: Her crimes have become more ecologically focused as she has increasingly abandoned her human side, identifying more with the natural world. Her unique brand of eco-terrorism often puts her into conflict with Batman, whose iron will usually protects him from her seductive powers. Height = 5' 8" Weight = 115 pounds ATTRIBUTES: *Ivy is known to be able to seduce men and women alike, often using pheromones to do so; she is even able to use these to control Superman, although she requires kryptonite for them to work. *She specializes in hybrids and can create the most potently powerful toxins in Gotham City. Often these toxins are secreted from her lips and administered via a kiss. They come in a number of varieties, from mind-controlling drugs to instantly fatal narcotics. In some adaptations, she can control plants with her mind. For example, while in Arkham, she is able to manipulate and animate plants, using roots to form supports for a tunnel she and another inmate named Magpie are digging to escape, and also spawning glowing fungi to entertain Magpie. *She is also shown to be a skilled gymnest and hand-to-hand combat. She manages to defeat Batman with hand-to hand combat at least once through Batman: The Animated Series. ZSASZ AKA: VICTOR ZSASZ thumb|left|244pxZsasz:I see anything that looks even a LITTLE BIT like a bat andthumb|Batman taking down Zsasz by surprise. this guard DIES. Do you hear me? -Zsasz negotiating for the life of an Asylum guard- BIO: A true sociopath, Zsasz grew up in a life of ease but nonetheless became a serial killer. Indiscriminate in his prey, body count is the only thing that matters to Zsasz. He carves a mark for each of his victims into his own body, and is saving a special spot for the Batman. ATTRIBUTES: *Sociopath with no regard for human life *No pattern of killing, making him difficult to track *Compulsive need to kill others THE RIDDLER AKA: EDWARD NIGMA thumb|left|250pxRiddler: What? You're nearly done? Are you cheating? Looking them up on the internet? Tell me. -The Riddler accusing Batman on cheating due to finding many of his trophies in the game.- BIO: With an obsessive need for attention, Edward Nigma is determined to be the most outlandish of Gotham City's criminals, concocting elaborate series of clues and riddles around his crimes. Batman has proven a worthy opponent, capable of deducing the Riddler's plans, but Nigma is dedicated to creating a mystery the Dark Knight will not be able to solve in time. ATTRIBUTES: *Genius intellect *Driven by a need to test his wits against law enforcement by leaving clues to his planned crimes *Compulsive need for attention